Odds and Ends Thunderbirds one shots
by cillanasky
Summary: Short stories based on TAG with some TOS mixed in. New: The Legend of Mallee Ned - Young John helping on a farm – what could possibly go wrong?
1. Privacy

**Introduction notes:** So I've decided to put all my Thunderbirds one shot stories under one label, they are going to be mostly TAG based with elements of the TOS mixed in to help fill out the back stories, some of the headcanons that went into the Stories written in the notes.  
The ages (for these stories) for the boys and Kayo in 2060 are: Scott 27, John 25, Virgil 23, Gordon 21, Kayo 19 and Alan 17 (yeah I also think the ages and age order that they gave the boys in the TAG written material is a joke). While the ages of the boys may not by a factor in all the stories, there might be some where it is.

* * *

 **Title:** Privacy  
 **Rating:** T for obvious reasons  
 **Summary:** Sometimes the Tracy Brothers want a little bit of privacy.  
 **Notes:** The idea for this story came from the _**Thunderbirds are Go**_ episode _**Slingshot**_ **,** particularly the parts where John coms into Alan's bedroom without warning and can obviously see well enough into the room to tell a half asleep Alan he is walking into his closet. Well after thinking about that for while it occurred to me if John can com into any of his brother's rooms when there's an emergency he's bound to catch his brother's out doing… Yeah… I think you get idea ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with an idea that would NEVER come up in the actual show/series.

* * *

 **Privacy**

"Thunderbird four you are… uh god… Gordon!"

"What the hell John!?"

Scott rolled his eyes as he ran down to the launch shoot of Thunderbird one, something had to be done about the video coms in their bedrooms, as that was fourth time this month that John caught one of their brothers in a comprising position while trying to do his job.

Granted that the person John caught out most of the time was Gordon – and his second youngest brother had very little shame – but Scott knew John had caught them all out at least once or twice since their father disappeared.

Most of the Tracy Island household was wired with video coms so anyone working on Thunderbird Five – which was mostly John – or on a mission, could get in contact with anyone on the island in anyplace. The only places where there were no 24/7 video coms were in the bathrooms as well as the bedrooms of Kayo, Grandma, Brains and their father.

Privacy was next to non-existent on Tracy Island because of this, so all the brothers had to figure out the island's blind spots if they wanted some 'alone' time, but this didn't always guarantee privacy because if someone went looking for them… well the brothers hoped the person looking for them wasn't Grandma or Kayo.

Especially Kayo, the one time she caught one of them out she screamed blue bloody murder and threw the culprit – which happened to be Gordon – into the pool.

Alan wouldn't talk to Gordon for a week after that – even then it took a month before Alan would have a non-mission conversation with him. It probably didn't help that Scott, John and Virgil didn't let Gordon (or Alan for that matter) forget it.

But it was now getting to the stage where John was starting to really complain about being dropped into situations where there wasn't enough brain bleach in the world that could erase the stuff he had seen… yeah enough was enough.

* * *

The rescue was a simple one… well simple for them anyway and now they were on the way back to Tracy Island when Scott decided to take some mercy for John (and to a certain point Alan) and brought up the issue about the coms with Brains.

"Brains?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"When you have the chance can you do something about the video coms in our bedrooms?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing really, except if we are getting changed or doing other 'private' things when calls come in, John cops an eyeful."

"An eyeful of what?"

Scott rolled his eyes – if he wasn't flying Thunderbird one he would have face palmed, "I am _so_ not going to answer that… Look, Brains, just fix the coms so when John first coms in he doesn't actually 'see' what we are doing."

"Ok, Scott."

"About time." Virgil commented, from Thunderbird two.

"Finally!" Alan called back from Tracy Island – he had been left behind again. "I'll help you fix them when you're ready Brains."

"That would be appreciated." John added from Thunderbird five, "I've seen more than enough to scar me for life."

"It would be nice to able to have some me time without Big Brothers or Little Brother watching." Gordon added, from next to Virgil in Thunderbird Two.

"GORDON!" All the brothers yelled at the same time followed by a smacking sound over Thunderbirds two's speakers.

"Ow!" Gordon yelped, "Gees Virgil, what was that for?"

"You know what that was for," Virgil replied. "And it's not funny."

Scott rolled his eyes again, then started to get prepared for his final approach to Tracy Island.

* * *

So the coms were fixed and the boys started to enjoy a bit more privacy on the island – but even the fixed cameras couldn't save the brothers from Gordon's latest streaking episode when Grandma Tracy and Kayo were off the island visiting Penny.

But that's another story.

The End.

 **Notes:** Feel free to review.


	2. 36 Hours

**Title:** 36 hours  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** What happened at the end of that 36 hour trip.  
 **Notes:** A tag to the episode _Comet Chasers._  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **36 Hours**

After been stuck on Thunderbird Three for over 36 hours Scott Tracy was glad to be home. If he had been stuck in Three for any longer a certain somebody would have been shoved out of the airlock.

If all Scott had to put up with was the three-way space-nerdgasm that was going on over the com between Alan, John and Brains he would have been fine – some of the stuff that they were talking about was actually interesting for somebody whose interests favoured things that were between the upper atmosphere and the Earth's surface.

No Scott's irritation was been caused by one ungrateful stupid Jackass who's constant complaining was driving him bat-shit crazy. Seriously, how his wife put up with him he would never know – not that Scott really cared – but there was one thing he did know if he was ever called out to help this idiot again he was going save whoever got stuck with him and leave him there.

Okay _maybe_ not leave him there, but he would be getting a knuckle sandwich.

Oh the trip was fine for first hour or so, but then the shock of nearly losing his life had worn off, that was when all hell broke loose.

The biggest argument came when the tool realized that he had lost his video camera. When Scott pointed out that even if the camera was saved any footage taken would have to been wiped because of International Rescue's no camera policy (While it was nearly impossible to stop footage being taken of the Thunderbird exteriors, filming of IR personnel and the interiors of the Thunderbirds was strictly forbidden. As for any footage that may have slipped through security and on to the public domain or dark web it didn't stay there for long, because that is where John and his homing programs came in. While not completely fool proof it did help slow down the spread of their secrets), Scott was accused of destroying proof of a historical moments.

Then he started complaining about the lack of service, entertainment and all the creature comforts that he was accustomed to. There was no point in telling Mr. Nightmare that they were a rescue organisation designed to get people out dangerous situations quickly, not a luxury tour group, anything more than basic comfort wasn't considered in the Thunderbirds design – with Thunderbird Five being the only exception.

That was when the whiner started complaining about how long the trip was taking and couldn't the ship go any faster. That was also when Alan started to lose his temper, he was already ticked off that Three had taken damage from the comet, he didn't need to be reminded by the reason why Three had taken damage.

The only relief came when the idiot passed out from exhaustion. It gave everyone a couple of hours of peace and quiet, but when he woke up he started complaining about the lack of a proper sleep.

So being told that Virgil and Gordon were out on a rescue just after they landed on the Island nearly pushed Scott over the edge - there was no way Lemaire was staying on the island for any longer than to board the plane to take him to the nearest GDF base, but after been on the go for more than 36 hours he and Alan were in no condition to fly them –

"SSQUUU-AAAAAACK"

Oh he must be tired to forget about her.

"Kayo!" Alan exclaimed.

"Kayo? What sort of name is th-" Lemaire was cut off when Kayo shoved a rubber duck dog toy in his face a squeezed it again.

"SSQUUU-AAAAAACK"

"I don't want to hear another word from you," Kayo growled. "You have done nothing but complain since Alan and Scott saved you from your own stupidity." Lemaire looked like was about challenge her when she added, "I am flying your ride back to the mainland and, while the guys may have been kind enough to not shove you out of Three's airlock, I won't hesitate to send you skydiving without a parachute if you give me grief."

Lemare looked at his wife, "Don't look at me dear," she said. "At the moment I'm inclined to help her."

"Follow me, I'll take you to the plane." Kayo said, as she started to lead their guests away.

After they were gone Scott turned to Alan, "Where did she get the duck from?"

Alan smiled and shrugged in response, as he started to walk to the change rooms.

"Alan!?"

 **Notes:** So maybe Alan planned a little payback with Kayo for Lemaire while Scott got some sleep – the duck came from one of Alan's boxes of odds and ends, Virgil, Gordon and Brains also have boxes of them too. Items in these boxes are used for anything from engineering projects, to art projects, to pranks (in Gordon's case especially). While Scott, John and Kayo don't keep boxes like the others, they regularly "borrow" stuff from the others if they need it.


	3. Parker's Dislike for Dogs

**Title:** Thunderbirds are Go Drinking Game #1 – Take a shot each time Parker complains about Sherbet.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** Parker never really liked dogs.  
 **Notes:** The drinking game idea came from seeing Scott nearly getting killed on a rescue _again_ in TAG (Take a shot every time Scott nearly gets himself killed or badly hurt), but you could also turn other common themes into a drinking game idea – Grandma's cooking issues, Parker's dislike of Sherbet and/or Gordon, I know there's more, but those were first ideas that came to my head and Parker's dislike for Sherbet the first to form into a short story.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Thunderbirds are Go Drinking Game #1 – Take a shot each time Parker complains about Sherbet**.

Parker would never openly admit it to Lady Penelope, but he never really liked dogs.

It comes from his miss-spent youth, when on more than one occasion he had experienced the sensation of an irate mutts teeth in his derriere.

When the Lady was given Sherbet – a gift from the Tracy's, although which Tracy that actually came up with the idea to give her Ladyship a dog was unknown (Parker suspected it was the blond water-loving menace – the dog was given to the Lady not long after a story of him losing the seat of his pants to a dog in an allegedly botched heist) – Parker nearly pitched a fit.

Parker was assured by Jeff Tracy, of all people, that a pug was not considered to be a dangerous dog and would be a great companion for her Ladyship.

Considering what Jeff and his sons did as a day job, Parker should have known that Jeff's definition of dangerous probably didn't match his.

Oh Sherbet was a great companion for her Ladyship and when out in public he was the model of (mostly) good doggy behaviour. But if Sherbet decided he didn't like you he turned into a little menace and unfortunately for Parker, Sherbet hadn't quite made up his mind about him, and to add insult to injury the mutt nearly ripped his arm off when he tried to warn the squid away from his Ladyship when one of its tentacles got a little too close to her the last time it came to the manor for a visit.

It was like the little devil knew Parker had issues with dogs and it probably wasn't helped by the fact that Parker rarely showed any real affection for the dog.

Over time Parker learned to live the dog – but that didn't stop him from complaining every time the little blighter tore into his pant legs or bit his fingers.

 **Notes:** Feel free to tell me what you think.


	4. Man of Wants

**Title:** Man of Wants  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The Hood is a man of wants  
 **Notes:** Thank you for the Reviews :) This was written before I saw _Touch and Go_ , the episode did nothing to change my opinion of the Hood.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Man of Wants**

The Hood is a man of wants.  
He wants the world and he will take it.  
He doesn't care who gets hurt on the way.

He learnt to take what he wants from his Father.  
Who took his weak mother and hated half-brother away from the man they loved.  
Who ended up losing it all when he took it from him.

He began his quest for everything after that.  
Business men found their dreams hijacked and taken away from them.  
Not that they could complain from where they were.

In this time his brother met and fell in love with a woman.  
He decided he wanted her too.  
But she refused him and he killed her and his brother in his rage.

A friend of his brother took his niece in.  
He had no interest to take her in at the time.  
When he saw Tanusha again, years later, he realized his mistake.

He saw her mother and figured that she could take her place at his side.  
The man that took her in also had something he wanted.  
So he took the man from the people who loved him most.

Then he started to try and take her away from them too.

The Hood is a man of wants.  
He wants the world and he will take it.  
He doesn't care who gets hurt on the way.

 **Notes:** I do have a proper tag to _Touch and Go_ in the works.


	5. The Beginning of the Change

**Title:** The Beginning of the Change  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The changing of the guard has begun.  
 **Notes:** This is set in about the year 2081, tissue warning.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **The Beginning of the Change**

The building falls.  
Nothing can be done to stop it.  
A Wife screams.  
Brothers cry out.  
A body is dug out.  
But it is already too late.

The news spreads.  
A Fathers heart shatters.  
A Daughter collapses.  
Cousins move to support.  
A Son's resentment is complete.

The funeral is held.  
Ashes are spread.  
A memorial is built.

The Sprout steps up.  
He will lead until the next leader can.  
The Daughter takes over her Fathers 'Bird.  
The Son walks away.

The ghost of Scott Carpenter Tracy watches it all.

 **Notes:** So yeah, I have kind of always seen Scott dying in action doing the job he loves, I may expand on this in the future.


	6. Stakeouts & Picture

**Title:** Stakeouts/Picture  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** Kayo tells Scott to Shut up/Something about _that_ picture  
 **Notes:** A bit of a Kayo-fest this time around. Part of me wished that Kayo would tell just to Scott to shut up in _Undercover_ … heh, and that picture doesn't that open a can of worms.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Stakeouts**

When it came to stakeouts, there were times when Kayo wished she could shoot Scott with a tranquiliser dart.

Seriously, the guy could not sit still and even when he wasn't sitting next to you, he was constantly harping on the com for updates, which didn't do much for her concentration.

John and Virgil could sit still with no problems and they would only ask for updates when they needed them.

Even Gordon and Alan could sit still when they wanted to, hell you don't become prank kings by making a racket – Gordon was also a trained sniper, meaning he knew that being able to keep still and quiet could be the only thing between life and death in some situations.

But when it came to Scott, the guy was like a psychotic mother hen – always squawking and flapping about.

While this might be a good thing for someone who saved lives day in and out, right now it could get her and the people she was watching killed.

"Scott, will you shut up for five minutes? You will know the moment if something goes wrong."

Scott growled, "Fine." He snapped, "You have five minutes, but only five, then I want a report."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "FAB."

* * *

 **Picture**

The Picture is a lie.  
It also tells the truth.  
The truth is that the girl and the man know each other.  
The lie is that they are happy.

It was taken in better times.  
When life was simple, happy even.  
A shy girl not sure of herself.  
A proud uncle standing behind her.

Who knew what evil was hiding behind the smile.  
Who knew that this would be last photo taken before her world was torn apart.

The girl had many pictures of her life.  
Pictures of her with her loving parents.  
Pictures of the brothers she found when she lost them.  
But this is one picture she wished never existed.

The Picture is a lie.  
It also tells the truth.  
The truth is that the girl and the man know each other.  
The lie is that they are happy.

 **Notes:** Only one episode left season one of TAG… Hopefully Season 2 will start around April/May.


	7. Relief

**Title:** Relief  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** Kayo and Alan, after Legacy *** _SPOILER WARNING***_  
 **Notes:** I have always thought that the Tracy brother that Kayo was closest to was Alan. Do I see them as being more than 'just friends' at this stage in the TAG timeline, no. Alan still has some growing up to do, and Kayo has issues she needs to work through before she can even think about beginning a serious romantic relationship – but the seeds are there they just need a little bit more time to grow ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Relief**

It was over, the Hood was behind bars – where he belonged.

Their home was secure and all of her brothers were safe and sound.

So why did it feel as if this was only the beginning?

She looked across the room at Alan, who was reading something of a data pad, if her plan to protect the island had failed he would have been the first one to die. Her uncle would have killed her best friend and there would have been nothing she could do about it.

John would have been next, with no way to get onto Thunderbird Five his pod then his suit would have run out of air.

Gordon would have been a bit of a wild card, if he could get to the surface before his air ran out, then managed to hang on until he got rescued, he would have had a chance – but if he failed to get to the surface he would have died before John.

Scott and Virgil would only need to be rescued before they ran out of water and GDF would have been capable of that, but she would have still lost them. Alan's and John's (and maybe Gordon's) deaths would have destroyed them.

Her uncle would have not lived long enough to enjoy the craft he bought with the Tracy's blood, if that had happened, forget bringing him to justice – she would have killed him outright, then and there or died trying, because she would have had nothing to lose.

Alan looked up and met her gaze, and then he got up and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know, just thinking about everything that has happened today?"

"The fact that we now know the Hood is your Uncle or the fact that if things went completely wrong today John and I, maybe even Gordy, would be dead."

Kayo looked at Alan in surprise, "Maybe a bit of both." She agreed.

"Firstly, we don't hold the fact the Hood is your uncle against you, to do so would be like blaming Uncle Lee and Pipe for Hella." *Helen 'Hella' Taylor was Lee Taylor's wayward sister, the last time the Tracy's had seen or heard from her she had made a pass at Scott, much to her daughter Piper's (Pipe) embarrassment. "Which," Alan continued. "Goes to show you can't choose your genetics, but you can choose the people you care about."

Alan looked at the family's portraits, "As for what could have happened today, you're not the only person thinking about it." he continued, "Virgil is currently dealing with Scott's latest meltdown, while Gordon is arguing with John over the damage done to the waters around the islands, thanks to the number that they did to the Hoods ship – which was pretty cool by the way." Alan sighed, " We are all on edge at the moment, the Hood may be in custody at the moment, but he may still have people in the GDF that would be willing to break him out and if that happens we would be back at square one – and the Hood knows where we are which makes it worse."

Kayo nodded in agreement, "That's not the only thing I'm worried about," she added quietly. "My uncle may not be the only danger we have to face, and we are still no closer to finding your father."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that we would have some answers about dad when the Hood was brought in, but it's looking more like the Hood had nothing to do with what happened to him."

"I wouldn't count my uncle out just yet, if your father is still alive, he may have still had a hand in what happened to him." Kayo looked down at her hands, "He called himself Agent 79 when I gave him temporary control of International Rescue."

"Agent 79!?" Alan looked alarmed, "But that suggests that he was working for someone other than himself!"

"Which means there could be someone else out there that wants to take down International Rescue, someone who we know nothing about."

"Someone who may have dad, if he is still alive."

"But until these people show themselves we have no proof or leads to help find them."

"And in the meantime they can come up with a plan to kill us." Alan put his head in his hands, "It's really not over yet, is it?"

"As long as International Rescue is running it may never be, there will always someone that will object to what we do, but guess it's the way things go."

Alan leaned back into the couch pulling Kayo into a hug as he did so, "Doesn't mean we have to like it." He replied.

Kayo playfully swotted Alan's chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder, glad to still have him and the rest of her family.

* * *

 **Notes:** *Hella and Pipe Taylor are OC's that come from the Head Canon that I have built around this series, and may be mentioned again.


	8. Streaker

**Title:** Streaker  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The Tracy Brothers have a bit of a naked problem.  
 **Notes:** The idea for this piece of crack came to me as I was writing Privacy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Streaker**

"Why do I have to put the shorts on him?" Alan whined to Scott and Virgil. "Can't Virgil do it?"

"Do you think you can hold him down?" Virgil growled back at Alan, "Long enough for Scott and I to put them on?"

Alan didn't answer for he knew for what Gordon lacked in size he made up with physical strength – which was on par with Scott's – the only brother that could completely over power him was Virgil.

"We still have to coral him before we can do anything," Scott muttered, darkly "If Alan can catch him and slow him down long enough for Virgil to get hold of him we will be in business." For what Alan lacked in strength he made up with speed. "Now, where is he, John?"

"Is it too much to ask for me to be left out of this one?" John replied.

"YES!"

"Ok, he's… Oh god." John moaned.

"Where is he?" Scott growled.

"He's in the cockpit of Thunderbird Two, doing what looks like to be the Macarena - without music." John answered, as he pulled up the footage to show his brothers.

"He's WHAT!" Virgil roared, there was one major rule on Tracy Island – you do not mess around with somebody else's bird without letting said pilot of the bird in question, know beforehand what you are doing and why – to break this rule usually meant you were in big trouble, and with the mood Virgil was in at this moment… Gordon was a walking dead man.

"Hate to break it to you John, but that's not the Macarena…" Alan added with a wince, "What is he's doing is looks more like a Miley Cyrus impersonation." Gordon licked the pilot's seat as Alan said this.

"Gordon! Get the hell out of my 'Bird!" Virgil bellowed as he charged towards his launch shoot.

"Come on Alan," Scott said, as he grabbed his brother's arm. "We better get down there before Virgil kills him."

But when they got down there all they found was a very pissed off Virgil, "John! Where the hell did that very dead fish swim off to!?" he yelled into the com.

Virgil didn't need to ask, because at moment they heard the hell raiser's very off key singing echoing throughout the hangers.

"Oh my god, I think he's in Three's launch tunnel." Alan moaned.

"How did he get there so quickly?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know or care at the moment," Scott growled. "I just want him nabbed, we will ask questions later."

So the chase after Gordon began in earnest… By the time the boys managed catch him they had chased him around the island twice and even out to and around Metao island.

* * *

 **12 hours later…**

"Oh look he's coming around." Alan sounded pissed off.

"What happened?" Gordon groaned, he felt like someone was playing bongo drums in his head.

"What you don't remember what happened in the past twenty-four hours?" Virgil snarled at his younger brother.

Gordon shook his head.

"You ran around the island buck naked, raising ten kinds of hell in your wake, you were lucky Kayo and Grandma weren't here." Virgil snapped. "By the way, you're going to be cleaning Two with disinfectant until I am satisfied, got it?"

"Hey wait a second," Gordon protested. "The last thing I remember was cleaning Thunderbird Four, when I heard a bang from Brains' lab."

"A bang from Brains' lab?" Scott repeated, looking around the room. "By the way has anyone seen Brains, lately?"

"Er…"

"Um…"

"Oh god…"

"John… Do you know where Brains is?" Scott asked.

"He's in the pool area."

The four brothers charged out to the pool area, they found Brains fast asleep on a floating ring in the middle of the pool, wearing nothing but his glasses. "Brains!"

Brains woke up and fell into the water, when he surfaced he sputtered, "W-W-What's g-g-going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Scott replied. "But put on some clothes first, okay?"

Brains looked down and blushed.

"See?" Gordon pointed out, "Whatever happened it wasn't my fault."

Virgil shoved Gordon into the pool, "You're still cleaning up the mess you made, Fish feet." He told Gordon when he surfaced.

Gordon just pouted.

* * *

 **2 hours later…**

"I-I f-found out what h-happened S-Scott."

Scott and Alan were watching Virgil's supervision of Gordon as he cleaned up Thunderbird Two, "Well, what happened Brains?" Scott asked him.

"A couple of the c-chemicals I was m-mixing t-together had an unforeseen s-side effect." Brain replied. "I-It gave off fumes that when i-inhaled, gave the person a feeling of euphoria –"

"Are you saying you and Gordo where high?" Alan asked.

"Not i-intentionally, but yes we were," Brains answered. "But when the effects w-wore off we both had the feeling of an h-hangover and no memory of what h-happened while we were 'high'."

"Could there be any long lasting side effects from these chemicals Brains?" Scott asked, worried.

"N-Not that I've noticed," Brains replied. "B-But wouldn't advise being e-exposed to those c-chemicals a-again."

"Agreed." Scott and Alan said at the same time.

They watched Virgil and Gordon for a little bit longer. "So who's going to tell Virgil that Gordon's not to blame for this one?" Alan asked.

"Er..." Scott, looked around the hanger before looking at his com, "Thunderbird Five? John? Hey John? Can do something for me?"

"No." John replied, "You tell him yourself."

"Damn," Scott muttered, then spoke up. "Um… Virgil?"

 **Notes:** Heh… Virgil is still mad at Gordon – never mess will his 'Bird knowingly or not.


	9. Care Package

**Title:** Care Package  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The Hood gets a 'care package.'  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing with some ideas the show inspired.

* * *

 **Care Package**

He was surprised when he got the package.

At first he thought Tanusha had taken his request for letters seriously.

But then he saw it was from Jeff Tracy's mother.

Had the old bad gone senile? Why would she be sending him a care package?

He was pretty sure the package wasn't going to blow up in his face, they scanned for that sort of thing in prison.

He slowly opened the package and looked inside…

Cookies? The old bat sent him cookies?

That's it the old bat had definitely gone senile.

He picked up one of the cookies and sniffed it, it smelled okay, and he highly doubted it was laced with anything that would kill him.

He took a bite of the cookie…

And promptly spat it back out.

What was that? That was not a cookie! It tasted like old sweat socks – the last time he tasted something like that he had pissed off the high school football team.

Why would she send him something like that?

So he may of have had a hand in her son disappearance, and tried to kill her grandsons, but really, the brats destroyed his ship and landed him in prison.

Hadn't he suffered enough?

* * *

 **Bonus – One week earlier on Tracy Island.**

"Grandma, what are you doing?"

Ruth Tracy looked up at her grandson Gordon as she put the cookies that she had just baked into a gift box, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied.

"It looks like you are trying to give somebody food poisoning." Gordon muttered, before replying, "Giving a present to someone?"

Ruth nodded.

"So who's the un-" Gordon caught himself then continued. "I mean lucky sod, who gets this treat?"

"Well I was hoping Colonel Casey could pass these on to the Hood since you boys won't eat them."

"With good reason." Gordon muttered. "Wait, did you just say they were for the Hood!?"

"That is the idea, yes."

"Well if these are for the Hood…" Gordon looked around the room to see if there were any of his brothers around. "Can I offer some advice?"

"If you are offering some."

"Okay, I'm guessing you want the Hood to eat at least one of these, right?"

Ruth nodded.

"Well he's not going to touch them with a ten foot pole, if they smell like Virgil's gym bag at the end of football season." Gordon pointed out. "But all is not lost, wait here." He then ran upstairs leaving his Grandmother in the kitchen.

He came back a couple of minutes later with a can of spray in his hands. "What's that Gordon?" Ruth asked her grandson.

"Air freshener, that smells like fresh baked cookies." Gordon smiled triumphantly, "Guaranteed to cover up the smell of the worst baked goods."

Ruth looked at her grandson questionably, "And how do you know that?" she asked.

Gordon looked around the room again. "I may have tested this on a couple of brothers." He replied.

"Do I want to know which ones?"

"Probably not." Gordon lifted up the spray can, "May I?"

"You may."

 **Notes:** Don't you just love it when family work together?


	10. The Prefect Disaster

**Title:** The Prefect Disaster  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Not everyone is out to get IR for its technology – some hate the personnel of IR just for ruining their 'fun.'  
 **Notes:** A group like IR attracts a lot of attention, not all of it good. Now it has been mentioned in both series that the tech used by IR is a pretty big carrot for the bad guys to want to steal for their own personal gain, the idea behind this however, is a person that hates IR just for existing, this person does not give a **** about IR's Tech, in fact he would like a dog that somehow caught the car if he ever did get his hands on the Thunderbirds.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, I'm just playing with an idea, that hasn't really come up in both series.

* * *

 **The Prefect Disaster**

They ruined it for him again.

It took time to do these things, the setup, the planning, getting things just right so the suffering can go on for days.

Then these guys show up and ruin everything.

As soon as that silver rocket plane suddenly appears in the sky, the screams of pain turn into cheers of relief.

Then the big green monstrosity of theirs turns up and they know they are saved.

Ruining his fun… Again!

What would he give to see those men in blue uniforms a colourful sashes burn, to scream in pain like his victims that were meant to before they ruined everything.

He remembered the first time he heard the screams of pain he loved so much, he was on a skiing holiday with his so called parents, when an avalanche killed some bigwig former astronaut's wife and father. His cries along with the cries of his mother and his brats, created a symphony he wanted to hear again and again.

He started out small, little old ladies slipping in the street and kids flying off their bikes for no good reason, by the time it had escalated to cut brake lines and arson attacks, his parents realized that there was something wrong with him and tried to stop him.

He made them and his sibling suffer for weeks before they died.

After that he wanted more, the prefect disaster, where even GDF couldn't stop never ending pain, but these Thunder-idiot's in their fancy planes, kept ruining everything!

He needed a plan…

He knew that there were at least five of them.

Grey sash appeared to be the one in charge.

Green was the heavy lifter.

If Yellow was there, he was often seen with the funny vehicles they called pods.

Red was probably the rookie since he, as well as the only female member on the team, rarely turned up at any of the rescues. But Red was never left alone - he was always with at least one other member of the group usually Yellow or the Woman.

While the Woman wasn't as protected as Red, she was most definitely not the weak link of the group. He had already tried to kill her in pervious disaster that the Thunderbirds ruined, thinking she would be easy to get to, but Red shrieked, and the Bitch nearly knocked him out for his trouble, heck he had to use a grenade and one of his patsy's to get away from her crazy ass.

He sighed as he watched Grey, Green and Yellow ruin his handy work, Red and the Crazy Bitch weren't with them today. He figured out if he wanted to really hurt these guys he had to get Red in his clutches and make him disappear, and while International Rescue looked for their missing member, that they would never find, he could execute his prefect disaster without interference… But this disaster wasn't big enough to bring out Red.

Oh well, back to the drawing board, time to choose a new location to inflict his pain, and plan…

* * *

 **Notes:** Now I don't see Alan as an easy target, as this whack job does, in fact…


	11. In a Fight

**Title:** In a Fight…  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The aftermath of a bar brawl  
 **Notes:** So the Tracy's are in a bar brawl, this pulls from idea's that are already in the fandom about the Tracy's fighting ability. This is also set a couple of years down the track. Assume Jeff is found.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, I'm just playing with an idea.

* * *

 **In a fight… (2063)**

Kayo looked around at what was left of the bar…

Jeff Tracy was going to kill all of them when he found out what happened here. They were supposed to be letting off some steam in Australia for a few days. Well they kind of did just that – just not in a way that the man she saw as second father would approve.

Although, the biker gang that actually started the fight probably wouldn't be pressing charges.

"Is it safe to come out now?" John groaned, from under the table he had been shoved under, but not before some idiot gave him a black eye. If it didn't involve a computer or zero-gravity, John was useless in a fight.

"I don't think anyone is going to be getting up anytime soon," Virgil replied as he pulled John up, swaying as he did so. Virgil, while being the strongest was also the slowest to move, meaning while he could take out a person with a couple of blows, he took quite a few in return – he was going to be black and blue for a few days.

"Shouldn't someone shut Gordon up before they think he's an escapee from the insane asylum?" Alan asked.

You know how some people burst in tears when they are angry? Well Gordon goes the other way, if he starts laughing like a manic at something that most people wouldn't find funny, that's your cue to start running for your life. Gordon was currently rearranging the face of a biker twice his size, while singing lines, very off key, from the song 'So What?' between bursts of laugher.

"Gordon!" Scott yelled, while lightly touching a cut to his forehead, while not as badly beaten as Virgil, both Scott and Gordon were going to look they were in a prize fight. "Shove a sock in it, I don't want to explain to the doctors that you are not insane, only an idiot – again!"

"Aww your no fun," Gordon replied, as he let go the biker that he was beating up. "Where are the cops? I thought they would be the ones to break up this fight."

"Oh, we are here, we just didn't want to blow our cover." A man in plain clothes replied, holding out a badge. "We have been trying to bring these guys to justice for a while." The cop looked around the room, "Backup is on the way and I am going to need a statement from the six of you."

"Just leave our names off the reports if possible," Scott replied. "We are going catch enough fire from this without the press getting wind of this."

"Dad is going to kill us." Alan moaned.

"At least you and Kayo don't look like you've been in a fight." John replied, "Which makes me wonder how you two avoided being cobbered." Other than bruised knuckles Alan and Kayo didn't have a scratch on them, even though the reason why the fight started was because the bikers mistakenly thought Kayo was 'a good time girl' and wanted to go for a ride.

Alan shrugged, as much as he wanted to beat the snot out of these bikers for what they wanted to do Kayo, he knew that they had to take out as many as the bikers as possible before they got over powered. For what Alan lacked in strength he made up with speed and accuracy, Kayo well, was Kayo – Alan would be surprised if any of the bikers he and Kayo went up against would be able to have kids, for they showed very little mercy when they fought dirty with those guys. They took out half of the bikers together.

The cops finally showed up and they gave their statements, after being checked by the paramedics, they went back to their hotel rooms. "Dad is going to kill us." Gordon muttered, when they saw the story had been leaked to the press.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Gordon," Kayo replied, as she turned to go into her room.

"There is a bright side?" Gordon growled.

"If your father kills us you don't have to explain why you look like a Rocky extra to Penny, just before you're due to escort her to the King's Ball." Kayo smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's in a few day's isn't it?" Alan laughed.

Gordon looked mortified, "Oh god, if Dad doesn't kill me, she will," He moaned. "Start preparing for my funeral I'm a goner."

* * *

 _Back on Tracy Island…_

* * *

Jeff Tracy stared at the holo vid, as he reached for his communicator.

"SCOTT! I want you, your brothers and Kayo back on the Island in the within the next six hours to explain to me why and how you boys ended up in a BAR BRAWL!"

* * *

 **Notes:** I see Alan as a bit of the dark horse of the brothers, capable of doing almost everything he sets his mind to. I hope I didn't overdo Gordon in this – he's not crazy he just reacts differently to some things.


	12. The Biggest Mistake - Scott

**Title:** The Biggest Mistake - Scott  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** The biggest mistake you could make with Scott is to think he is a womaniser…  
 **Notes:** Scott's a charmer and a flirt but it rarely goes beyond that… He is definitely not a man-whore. Well that's how I see Scott's character anyway.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **The Biggest Mistake - Scott**

 _The biggest mistake you could make with Scott is to think he is a womaniser…_

 **2057 (Before IR)**

Piper Taylor watched as the cop car drove away, "Let me guess," she told the man standing next to her, "You flirted with her and she got the wrong idea."

"It wasn't intentional believe me," the man replied. "I was only being polite, how was I to know that she was going to go fatal attraction on me."

"There are times when you're too much like your father Scott," Piper snapped back at him. "Just because a person has tits, doesn't mean you have to be flirty with them."

"It doesn't seem to work with you though." Scott muttered under his breath.

"I grew up with you, idiot," Piper growled. "I know most of your tricks, so I know when you are not being serious." Piper sighed, "Besides you only think of me as a sister, so why should it matter?"

Scott groaned, "Why are you here Pipe? Because I don't think you came out here just to comment on my flirting skills and to help get rid of unwanted company."

"I'm officially joining GDF search and rescue, as a chopper pilot, at the end of the month." Piper showed Scott a copy of her orders. "I also heard that you were due to start working for your father in a couple of months, I wonder how many pretty girls, for you to flirt with, will be working with you?"

"What!?" Scott sputtered, "No matter what my squad mates say, I do not dip my pen in the company ink." Scott shook his head, "I rarely dip my 'pen' in any ink - I am not Gordon."

"Could have fooled me." Piper muttered.

"And I know who I am going to be working with and - trust me on this - any of the women I'm going to be working with would have my balls for earrings if I even looked at them funny." Scott continued, shuddering at the thought, "I do want to have kids, that aren't my brothers or closest friends, one day you – wait you're joining GDF search and rescue!?" Scott screeched.

Piper rolled her eyes, she had hoped to cut the smother hen off at the pass. Scott had the same reaction whenever he believed one of his chicks (basically anyone younger than Scott that he considered family) could be in danger. "Don't look at me like that, your father suggested it -"

"That meddling bastard!" Scott roared, "I told him -"

"Told him what Scott?" Piper cut him off.

Scott seemed to realize what he was saying and suddenly calmed down. "Nothing, old argument," Scott answered, through gritted teeth. "Don't worry about it."

Piper didn't believe Scott for a second, but she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from him (although looking back, Piper was kind of wished she did press him then, it would have saved her from wondering for more than five years what in world Scott and his brothers were doing for their father – but then again, considering the massive fight she had with him, as well what happened in the aftermath, after she found out… yeah well maybe it was a good thing she didn't find out then and there), so she continued to explain her decision. "As I said, your father suggested it." she said, "He said I would still be able to fly and it would be safer than flying choppers into a combat zone, with the added bonus of knowing that you are going to help save the lives of people that could have died otherwise, surely you can't argue with that?"

Scott muttered something under his breath, then he spoke up, "No, I cannot," he conceded. "Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Piper laughed and kissed Scott's cheek, "I'm not as YOLO as you, Scott, and I can look after myself." Piper's stomach rumbled. "And besides you owe me dinner, for helping you deal with that crazy homicidal bitch, before she boiled your bunny."

"Not funny, Pipe." Scott replied, as he put an arm around Piper's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "If Gordon hears about this I'm never going to live it down." Scott smiled at her, "What would m'lady like for dinner?"

"Anything as long it is not rabbit." Piper replied with a laugh.

* * *

 **Notes:** I've hinted about my OC Pipe in at least two stories prior to this one. Piper Harriet Taylor is the niece of Lee Taylor, she was raised by her grandmother and basically grew up with the Tracy Brothers, being only a couple of months older than Virgil. Pipe is Scott's best - non blood relative - 'friend,' which was strained in their teenage years due to the four year age difference. At this stage Pipe works as a chopper pilot for the GDF.


	13. Do Nothing

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, I do appreciate feedback from readers :)**

 **Title:** Do Nothing…  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** It's April Fool's, Time for Gordon's prankfest to begin.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **Do Nothing…**

"You're getting predicable Gordon everyone expects you to prank them at least once on April Fool's Day, that's why everyone calms down after you've pranked them."

Gordon padded silently around the villa, moving random items occasionally. His older brothers were going to make Alan sing the little brothers lament when they found out Alan pointed out that he was getting predicable.

* * *

 _The next day…_

* * *

Scott was getting jumpy, it was April Fool's Day and so far there had been no nobbled showers, slime buckets, air horns, salt in the sugar bowl or any of the other things he knew Gordon was capable of cooking up on this day.

He knew Gordon hadn't forgotten what day it was, Virgil had actually asked him if he had forgot, to which he laughed and said he hadn't.

But so far this year nobody had been pranked by their trouble making brother. Not even John, but since John usually dealt with hundreds of prank calls from other people in the world on April Fool's, and John's revenges tended to have a habit of going overboard, Gordon usually left John alone.

The day went on and still nothing happened, there were times when Scott thought he had found something that Gordon had tampered with only to find he hadn't. Gordon busting out laughing at odd occasions was not helping the feeling that the island's pranker had something epic planned.

It was late in the afternoon when Scott had enough. "What did you do?" Scott snarled at his second youngest brother, after Virgil, Alan and himself, had cornered him in the den.

"Nothing." Gordon answered, with a grin on his face.

"Come off it, Gordon," Virgil grumbled. "It's April Fool's, we know you have done something."

"Well a certain somebody pointed out that I was getting predictable." Gordon replied, "So this year I decided to do nothing just to see if he was right." Gordon laughed, "I must say it was hilarious watching you guy's make fools of yourself looking for pranks that were never going to happen."

Scott felt like horses ass, Gordon had got one over them again, and this year he had barely lifted a finger to do it. "Okay," Scott snapped. "Who was the idiot that told Gordon that he was getting predictable?"

Alan blanched, and started to back away from his brothers.

"It wasn't me," Virgil answered. "Dealing with predictable Gordon is a handful at the best of times."

Scott and Virgil looked at Alan who was now halfway across the room. "Screw you, Gordon!" He yelled, as oldest and third-oldest brother's started to chase after him. "That's the last time I give you any pranking advice!"

Gordon only laughed in response.


	14. John and April Fool's

**Title:** John and April Fool's  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Why April Fool's is not John's favourite day…  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **John and April Fool's**

If there was one day of the year John hated his job on Thunderbird 5, it was April Fool's Day - although Halloween came in at a close second.

The reason why had nothing to with his prankster brother Gordon, in fact Gordon never pranked him on April Fool's or Halloween – John's threat of leaving nothing below the belt to keep his current girlfriend or boyfriend happy, prior to the first April fool's after IR started to operate, probably influenced Gordon's decision.

No the reason why he hated the day so much was because of all the crank calls for help he got on Thunderbird 5.

Now it was normal for John to get a couple of false call outs about Tiddles getting stuck in a tree in Antarctica in a day. But on April Fool's it was Tiddles, Middles and Piddles stuck up that fucking non-existent tree with the rest of their fucking non-existent family.

Seriously, every April Fool's John gets thousands of crank calls, all of which he has to sort through just in case one of them is the real thing. He usually ends up having to grab Alan to help him sort through it from the island and prays that if there is a real callout, the people who made it can hold on a little bit longer.

By the end of the day John is tired and cranky has very little patience for anything or anyone. When he starts answering his calls with: "What!?" Scott sends him to get some rest and doesn't let him go back to his job for at least twelve hours baring any rescues.

Which is a relief, John can tell you.


	15. Random 1

**Title:** Random Shorts 1  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Random Scenes and shorts  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **Ferdinand the Bull.**

 _ **Catelyn Ling P.O.V.**_

Ferdinand the Bull.

That's what Virgil Tracy reminded her of – every time she saw him.

When most people looked at him they thought they saw a dangerous man, one that could do a lot of damage if they even looked at him wrong.

What she saw was a man who just liked studying the roses in life.

A man who was big and very strong, yet had enough gentle grace to create artistic masterpieces that astounded people across the world.

The man she had fallen in love with.

* * *

 **Repairs**

"You know it would have been interesting if Janus did actually manage to get on board Two, where he tried."

"How would have it been interesting Gordon? Janus would have done a lot of damage to Two to get to us, if he got past the outer hull – there wasn't a door where they were cutting in as you well know."

"I know that Virgil, but I was thinking that to get to us he would have had to go through Two's septic tank – when was the last time it was emptied by the way?"

* * *

 **Pants**

The first time Penelope was in Gordon's bedroom on Tracy Island she noticed a sign tacked (by tacked, I mean glued and screwed) to the back of the bedroom door:

 **PANTS ON BEYOND THIS POINT**

There was additional handwritten note below this:

 _ **WE MEAN IT GORDON!**_

Penelope looked at Gordon questionably, "What's this about?" she asked him.

"Ah, my brothers don't appreciate a fine backside when they see one," Gordon replied. "Besides, more people have seen Virgil's bare butt, in the flesh or in paintings, and yet my brother's always pick on me for some reason."

* * *

 **Artist**

The painting was of a naked artist – with an artist's paint pallet covering the unmentionables.

The artist in the picture was his middle born son.

"Virgil, how long have you been posing for the life study art classes?" Jeff asked his son, "And how many more of pictures like this should I expect to see?"


	16. Security Blanket

**Title:** Security Blanket  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Kayo, Alan  
 **Summary:** Kayo can't sleep without her version of a Security Blanket  
 **Notes:** I see Kayo as a very complex person, under the tough girl front, and not many people have fully seen the person behind it. Kyrano and Grandma Tracy have – being her father for the former and the only real mother figure she's really known for the latter. Alan is only one of the Tracy Brothers that has come close to it – there are still a few barriers between them – as they see each other as equals, unlike the other brothers who see her as a little sister that must be protected at all costs.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **Security Blanket**

Tanusha 'Kayo' Kyrano woke up panting in a cold sweat.

She looked down at her pillow, reached under it and pulled out the device that was hidden under there, after a brief inspection she cursed – it had stopped working.

After quick check of the batteries, she came to the conclusion that the problem was with device itself.

She looked at the clock 1 am – a bit too early to get up for the day, considering she went to bed only two hours ago.

Now she faced a problem: She could try and sleep without as she had tried in the past – which never turned out real well. The last time she had tried (I'm a teenager, why do I still need this babyish thing), she had Virgil, Gordon and Alan (Scott and John had left for collage, lucky for them) running for cover and the whole household in turmoil.

To make things worse, Gordon had found her spare* the other week and used it in a prank against Virgil, who ended up deep sixing it in the pool, much to her horror.

Thankfully, she still had one option left to her - there were only four people that knew of her need for her version of a security blanket, two of which currently lived on island, but she wasn't about to ask Grandma Tracy for help with this one.

As she walked into the bedroom of the other person who knew, she found him sleeping on the floor as usual.

Kayo rolled her eyes as she pulled back the covers on his bed. Then she walked over to the person who should have been asleep in that bed, bent down and yanked off his shoes before gently picking him up and dumping him on his bed.

"Wha? Kayo!?" Alan muttered, drowsily. "Can't sleep?"

"Damn thing broke, again." Kayo replied.

"Oh, right." Alan rolled over and made room for her in the bed, then fell asleep again.

Kayo crawled into the bed beside him and pulled the covers over both of them, snuggling up to Alan and placing her head on his chest, as she did so.

 _A real heartbeat is always better than a puppy comforter anyway_. Kayo thought, as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

*Alan and Gordon are known to buy random odds and ends (like the squeaky duck Kayo used in _36 hours_ ), for pranks and other things, so she asks Alan to buy her spare comforters, so the other brothers don't ask her why she needs one. How Gordon got hold of her spare is simple, Alan keeps the spares with the rest of his odds and ends and Gordon sometimes 'borrows' stuff out Alans boxes. Alan knows not to use them – Gordon doesn't.

* * *

 **Notes** : Kayo has trouble sleeping without hearing a heartbeat, when she was little her mother would put a puppy comforter in her favourite toy (A pillow pet of some description) to help her sleep. When her mother was murdered, when she was six, she lost her modified pillow pet with the comforter, and while Kyrano replaced the pillow pet, he didn't realize Kayo still used the comforter to get to sleep until after they moved in with the Tracy's, six months later, when he found her curled around a five year old Alan – her head on his chest – having the first peaceful sleep she had in months.

It's always bamboozled the rest of Tracy brothers, especially Scott, that Kayo would always go to Alan on the rare occasions when she would have a 'really bad nightmare' (9 times out of 10, it's because the comforter failed, but when it really is a really bad nightmare – Alan doesn't get much sleep ether), but they don't usually bat an eye, because they know it's all innocent (At moment anyway).

(Kyrano, Grandma Tracy, Alan and Jeff are the only people that know about Kayo's sleep issues)


	17. Replacements

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **Title:** Replacements **  
** **Rating:** T **  
** **Summary:** Virgil gives Alan a bit of trouble, when he tries to replace something for Kayo. **  
** **Notes:** This story ties in with _Security Blanket_. I thought about having Scott being the one giving Alan trouble, but thinking about it, if Scott was to push Alan for answers about something Alan would probably tell him everything, with next to no resistance. With Virgil on other hand… I'm sorry, I always seem to write Virgil with the case of the grumps (but there is always a reason for it ;) ), for some reason. **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds

* * *

 **Replacements**

"Gordon! If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!" Virgil roared at his younger brother, while holding up the two devices that he held in his hand. "Planning to prank Scott and John and having Alan take the rap for it, are you?"

"While that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Gordon replied. "I did not order those, heck, I 'borrowed' the original one from Alan, so why don't you ask him?"

Virgil spun on his youngest brother, "So what do you need these for then, Alan?" he asked.

Alan cursed silently, he had meant to get to the supplies before Virgil got a look at them, but a rescue had got in the way of him getting to those devices, which were for Kayo so she could peacefully sleep at night. But thanks to Gordon using the spare device he had in a prank against Virgil, which Alan would have considered brilliant, if Gordon hadn't taken Kayo's spare device. Virgil was now on the warpath of stopping things that could be used in pranks from getting into the hands of his younger brothers. "I don't want to use those for pranks, Virgil," Alan answered. "Nor was the original meant for one – I didn't give the thing to Gordon."

"Then what do you need these things for?" Virgil asked, "Last time I checked we don't have a puppy."

"It's none of your business, Virgil," Alan replied. "I just need to have them, so if you could just pass them to me-"

"Nope, no way, Alan," Virgil cut Alan off. "I can't let you have these without knowing what you are going to do with them."

Alan cursed again, if he couldn't get at least one of those devices away from Virgil, Kayo was going to have to spend the night with him again (not that this was a bad thing, mind, he loved it when she spent the night) and parts of him were making it painfully aware that that he wanted to do more than just share a bed with her, more like actually 'sleep' with her, and that's what scared him.

He was scared that she would run a mile, when he admitted that he wanted more than just a friendship with her, even more than sibling relationship, that the thought of her not being there, terrified him.

He was also scared of what would happen if she didn't run – somehow he always got a vision of John scraping what was left of Scott off the exterior hull of Thunderbird 5, whenever he thought about that.

He also wanted to get those devices to Kayo, so if she did choose to sleep with him, for whatever reason, it was because she wanted to be with him, not just because she couldn't sleep.

"Well?" Virgil asked.

In a burst of bravery or stupidity, Alan snatched the devices out of Virgil's hands and bolted out of the hanger, with Gordon cheering him on.

Knowing that he couldn't hang on to the devices forever, Alan hid them in the last place Virgil would (should) dream of looking, and called Kayo to tell her where to find them because there would be no way in hell he was going to be able retrieve them.

* * *

"Thunderbird Five could you give me Alan's current location?" Virgil asked his space dwelling brother.

"That's cheating you know." Gordon said from beside him.

"He's in the kitchen." John answered.

"Has he got a package with him?"

"No, why do you want to know, Virgil?" John asked.

"Can you find out where he left the package?"

"I see where you're going with this," Gordon commented. "You're going to take back the package when he's not looking."

"You're going to have to ask Kayo first," John cut in. "He left it in her quarters."

Virgil cursed, then he remembered Kayo was not on the island at the moment, "John, where is Kayo at the moment?" he asked.

"You're not seriously going to try and take something out of Kayo's room without her knowing, are you?" Gordon asked.

"She is going to be spending about another hour away from the island." John answered, "And if you are going to try to do what Gordon asked, I know nothing, I seen nothing, I heard nothing. In fact, I never spoke to you today, Thunderbird Five out."

"I think I'm going to go and clean out Thunderbird Four, it's been nice knowing you, bro." Gordon then left Virgil to tempt his fate.

* * *

When Scott and Grandma (Ruth) Tracy returned from a quick trip to the mainland, they found Virgil in the den holding an ice pack over one eye, while glaring at Alan and Kayo out of the other. Gordon was sitting across the room fighting the urge to laugh.

"I put them there because I didn't think you would be stupid enough to go after them in there." Alan was telling Virgil, "Guess I was wrong."

"What the!?" Scott sputtered, when he saw Virgil's face. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I caught Virgil going through my underwear drawer." Kayo answered.

Scott spun and looked at Kayo, then turned and gave Virgil a look of 'Are you insane?'

"Only because I was trying to find the pranking materials the Sprout hid in there." Virgil replied.

"And I told you, those things were not for pranks," Alan fired back. "Besides I told Kayo I put them there and why I did it, as soon as I left her room."

Scott face palmed, "Alan, were those things for pranks or for anything that could be used to drive us insane?" he asked his younger brother directly.

"No, they weren't, Scott," Alan answered. "I swear it."

"So are you going to tell us what you do use them for?" Gordon asked.

If looks could kill, the glares Alan and Kayo shot Gordon would have killed him, twice over, "It's none of your business, Gordon," Alan snapped at him. "Besides, it was your prank that caused this problem, in the first place."

"My prank!?" Gordon fired back, "What is so important about a puppy comforter?"

Before anyone could respond, John cut in, "International Rescue, we have a situation, I am going to need Thunderbirds One, Two and Four."

"Virgil, are you okay to fly?" Scott asked his bruised brother.

"I've flown feeling a lot worse than this Scott." Virgil answered.

"I only hit Virgil hard enough to stop him from even thinking about going in my quarters without asking or informing me," Kayo added. "I didn't want him out of commission."

"Okay then, Alan, Kayo, I want you two to stay in reserve," Scott ordered. "Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

After the older brothers left, Kayo turned to look at Alan, "Sorry for putting you at odds with your brothers." She said softly.

"Don't be," Alan replied. "Virgil was just paranoid that Gordon or I was going to try and start a prank war – again – he should have known not to go in there." Alan sighed, and looked at the floor, "I hope there isn't going to be any problems with those things anytime soon – I'm not going to be able to replace them until Virgil forgets about it or we are going to have to at least tell Scott what's going on."

"I could order them in, if you need them, Kayo." Ruth suggested.

"No offence, Grandma Tracy, but the reason why we agreed to let Alan order them is not to raise eyebrows with the others," Kayo sighed. "I will tell Scott if it becomes an issue again, Alan, this is not something to go to war with your brothers about."

Alan looked up at Kayo and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "I've got your back."

Kayo smiled and snorted softly into Alan's chest, before looking up at his face, "I know." She replied.

Alan blushed.


	18. The Wildlife on Tracy Island

**Title:** The Wildlife on Tracy Island with Gorvid Tracyborough **  
** **Rating:** T **  
** **Summary:** Gordon with a video camera – title says the rest. **  
** **Notes:** Ok, this is a piece of crack – pure and simple. **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

 **The Wildlife on Tracy Island with Gorvid Tracyborough**

Gordon Tracy was standing on Meteo Island with a video camera, videoing Tracy Island.

 _Tracy Island, home to the world's best rescue organisation. What manner of creatures dwell on this lonely island in the middle of nowhere? I am_ _ **Gorvid Tracyborough**_ _, and if you come with me we will seek to find out._

Gordon returned to Tracy Island to find three of the island's creatures in the den. While hiding just out of sight of his older brother's, he focused the camera at Scott.

 _Here we have a_ _ **Scooterus SmotherHenus**_ _in its natural environment, clucking over all the other creatures on the island. SmotherHenus like flying, skydiving and protecting whatever it sees as its chicks from harm - any harm. To tell what type of mood a SmotherHenus is in you go by the cluck-o-metre, if a SmotherHenus in full cluck mode it will try and sit on the chick it's protecting, while trying to kill what's threatening it or attempt to lay an egg trying. There are very few things short of a tranquilliser dart that can calm a SmotherHenus in full cluck._

Gordon focused the camera on John talking to Virgil.

 _If you look over here you will see a rare sighting of the_ _ **Starmanus SpaceTrashus**_ _, the only ginger nut on the island. SpaceTrashus prefers to live in a zero gravity environment, as living in gravity environment makes him as clumsy as a newborn. The SpaceTrashus are normally found near telescopes and, while not being very social, communication devices. SpaceTrashus have been known reproduce unpredictable artificial intelligence at times_.

 _Next to the Spacetrashus, is the_ _ **Virgus TheSurgeus**_ _, the most creative (other than yours truly) of the creatures on Tracy Island, also the most exposed, according to the life studies art students in Denver. A gentle creature for its size, TheSurgeus can be dangerous when riled or woken before midday. TheSurgeus is one of the only two creatures on the Island that can calm down the SmotherHenus when it is in full cluck mode._

Gordon looked about the room for Alan, finding that his only younger brother was not in the room.

 _Now we are looking for the_ _ **Sproutus SpacePupus**_ _which could be anywhere on the island. SpacePupuses love sleep and video games, but they are also known to be very curious creatures, prone to get themselves in all sorts of mischief, much to the horror of the SmotherHenus._

Gordon finally found Alan sparing with Kayo in the gym.

 _Ah, here's the SpacePupus, and he is with the_ _ **Kayous KnockYourAssOutus**_ _, the most dangerous creature on the Island. Seriously, KnockYourAssOutus will try to kill you if you get on its bad side. The KnockYourAssOutus has a weakness for the SpacePupus, however, so if you do have a problem with the KnockYourAssOutus, pray you have a SpacePupus handy and the KnockYourAssOutus is not mad with it, and throw the SpacePupus at the KnockYourAssOutus. If all goes well the SpacePupus will calm down the KnockYourAssOutus, and while the SpacePupus might be mad at you for a while afterwards, it is a lot easier to handle than the KnockYourAssOutus._

After getting enough footage of Kayo and Alan sparing, and wondering how the Sprout wasn't getting himself knocked out, Gordon wandered down to the hangers to find Brains.

 _Deep in the bowels of Tracy Island is the mobile lair of the_ _ **Engineerus Brainsus**_ _, the closest thing to intelligence (other than myself of course) on this island. Brainsus are often seen with a robot creature known as_ _ **Maxus**_ _, and they build and maintain most of the equipment on the island._

Now to see if Grandma was in the kitchen, a part of Gordon hoped she wasn't.

 _We are now entering the most dangerous area on the island, the lair of_ _ **Grandmaus Can'tCookus**_ _, the oldest creature on the island. If Can'tCookus spots you while attempting to cremate its lair, it will force you to eat whatever it has created – which is instant food poisoning, to the un-_

"Gordon what are you doing?" Scott asked from behind him.

Gordon turned around, to find Scott, John and Virgil standing behind him. "Uh, hi fellas," Gordon replied as Virgil snatched the video camera out of his hands and passed it to John.

Seeing that his older brothers where distracted by what John was doing and it would only be moments before they would playback his footage, Gordon figured it would be a good idea to get well out of hitting range before they heard what he had said about them.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

* * *

 _Here we have the_ _ **Gordus IsDeadus**_ _, which is currently engaged in cleaning down every single 'bird and pod on Tracy Island with the smallest toothbrush we could find. The IsDeadus better hope that this is the last documentary made about the people on this island, or we will throw him to the -_ what did he call Kayo? Oh that's right _\- the KnockYourAssOutus and have it pass judgment on him._

* * *

 **Notes** : Hmm… if I was to do…

* * *

 **Gordon**

 _Here we have the_ _ **Squidus Squirtus**_ _in its natural environment, in its natural state, much to the horror of the islands other creatures, who insist the Squirtus wear something on the lower part of its body. Squirtus love anything to do with water and will spend as much time in it and around it as they can. Squirtus are also known pranksters, and have been known to drive the creatures around them nuts if allowed to grow bored. Squirtus are also known to have found romantic interest in the Pinkus Pennyus._

 **Lady Penelope**

 _The_ _ **Pinkus Pennyus**_ _is a deceptive creature. A product of fine breeding, you could be easily fooled into thinking that this is a harmless creature, when in reality, many Criminalus have fallen victim to the Pennyus's pointed heel. Often seen with a Pugus and a Hexpertus Noseyus, a Pennyus is a force to be reckoned with. Pennyus are known to have a soft spot for the Squirtus._

* * *

 **Notes:** Oh gee, I better do the _Hexpertus Noseyus_ now ;)

* * *

 **Parker**

 _A creature with a good heart but with a tendency to end up on the wrong side the tracks, the_ _ **Hexpertus Noseyus**_ _, is fiercely loyal to the Pennyus. Noseyus have the reputation of being able to get into anywhere and anything, making them extremely useful to the Pennyus and its allies. Noseyus do not like Pugus as they have a tendency to bite Noseyus. Noseyus are also leery of the Squirtus, as they are known to have a colourful reputation._

* * *

 **Notes:** Yes I Know Penny's name doesn't come off real well in this. ;p


	19. The Legend of Mallee Ned

**Thank you for the Reviews :)**

 **Title:** The Legend of Mallee Ned  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Summary:** Young John helping on a farm – what could possibly go wrong?  
 **Notes:** The idea for this came from something that really happened when I was young. I picked John over Scott and Virgil, because Scott is a daredevil and it takes a lot to scare Virgil. Set in the summer of 2045, Kansas USA.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, but the memory the _real_ Mallee Ned belongs to me.

* * *

 **The Legend of Mallee Ned**

Tracy Farms was the Tracy Family business before Jeff Tracy, with the blessing and support of his father Grant, started to change the family business into Tracy Industries (later known as Tracy Enterprises). Some of the farm managers and the full time farmhands, with their families, lived in the homesteads that came with the farms when the Tracy Family bought the property.

One such family was the McLeod's, Mr McLeod was originally the son of an Australian sheep farmer, who had met his wife while traveling in the US. Mrs McLeod's father managed one of the Tracy family farms and when the couple married the McLeod's took over one of the Tracy Farms homesteads. When Grant Tracy heard Mr McLeod's history, he asked if he wouldn't mind looking after a small flock of Merino sheep as an experiment.

When the Tracy brothers were young (Scott, John and Virgil in particular), and staying with their Grandparents, they always went out with their grandfather when he visited the farms, and the McLeod's were one of their favourite stops in the tour – as Mrs McLeod was one of the best home cooks in the district. John would quite often stay and help her out in the kitchen*, while Scott and Virgil went off with their Grandfather and Mr McLeod to check the farm.

There was one fly in the ointment however, and that was the McLeod's pet ram Mallee Ned. Mallee was what you would call a perfect example of a horned Merino ram, but he was also a perfect example of why you don't leave pet rams, rams and one of his favourite targets was John.

So it was on a bright sunny day, a nine year old John, and his grandfather went to visit the McLeod homestead. John's mother, Lucy, and his brothers, Virgil and Gordon, had come down with colds and John's only big brother, Scott, had stayed behind to help his Grandmother look after them and baby Alan, as his father Jeff was away on business but was due back later that night.

After helping Mrs McLeod in the Kitchen for a while, Mrs McLeod asked, "John, could you be a dear, and feed the chooks and collect the eggs for me?"

"Okay." John agreed and took a basket and a bucket of grain from her.

As John started walk to the chook yard he saw Mr McLeod and his Grandfather, heading in for a coffee, "Watch out for Mallee as you go, son," Mr McLeod said, as John passed him. "The old bugger lurking around the house paddock somewhere."

"I will." John swore, he knew from past encounters the ram didn't like him.

* * *

Mallee Ned was lurking around the sheds, looking for something tasty to eat, when he saw the little human they called John walking towards the clucky creatures, the humans called chooks, yard. The boy was alone, which was odd, usually the little human called Scott – who liked jumping on his back and hanging onto his horns until Mallee threw him off – and/or the little human called Virgil – who always smashed a piece of what humans call poly pipe, right between his eyes when got too close to him – would be with him.

Mallee liked to play with John, he liked to listen the little human scream as he charged at him, he liked showing the little human who was boss, and he didn't like it when the other humans or fences got in the way of his fun.

But he was hungry at the moment and the little human was a fair distance away… Wait! Was the little human carrying the bucket of tasty things that usually went to the clucky creatures? If so, he must have it, the clucky creatures didn't need to have such a treat.

The little human spotted Mallee as he charged toward him, and started running to the clucky creature's yard, where the little human managed to get into the yard and pull the gate shut before Mallee could catch him.

Mallee sorted in frustration – there was no way he was going to let this little human win or the clucky creatures eat his treat. With that thought in mind, Mallee backed up a few steps, then charged at the gate.

* * *

John thought he was home free once he got into the chook yard, all he had to was feed the chooks, collect the eggs and wait for Mallee to saunter off.

BANG!

John jumped when he heard the noise behind him, he turned around to see Mallee making a second charge at the gate.

BANG!

Well John knew the ram was crazy, but he didn't think it was crazy enough to try and break down a gate to get to him.

BANG!

The silly bugger should know it's futile to try break down that gate, right?

BANG!

John started to call for his grandpa and Mr McLeod, hoping they could stop the ram before the ram knocked himself senseless.

BANG!

John started to scream for his grandpa and Mr McLeod, when he saw that the gate was starting to buckle under the constant barrage.

BANG!

BANG!

CLATTER!

The gate gave way.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

* * *

"It's not funny, Scott!" John snapped at his oldest brother, who was sitting on the back porch of their grandparent's house, holding a toddler Alan in his arms. "I was lucky the bastard was more interested in the feed bucket than me!"

"Language, Johnny," Scott warned, looking down at Alan. "Little pitchers and all." He looked back up at John, "What happened to old Mallee Ned anyway?" he asked.

"The old bugger will be kept with the other rams for now on," John replied. "If he wasn't such a good breeding ram he probably would be chops by now."

"Hmm… I'm going to miss that old guy."

"I'm not, that ram is a menace," John snapped back.

"Boys your father's home, it's now time for dinner." Grandma Tracy called out.

"Say John," Scott asked, as he carried Alan inside. "What would you prefer to do, eat Grandma's cooking or have Mallee chase after you?"

"Can I see what she has made us before I answer?" John replied.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

* * *

A sniffling Lucy Tracy was putting a sleepy Alan to bed, when she heard Alan mumble four new words, two of which were okay, but the other two…

Lucy stormed down the stairs to where Grant, Ruth and her oldest two sons were filling in Jeff on the day's events. "Okay which of you geniuses are responsible for teaching Alan the words 'bugger' and 'bastard'!?" she demanded.

John wished he was facing the ram again.

* John and Alan are the only Tracy Brothers that can actually cook anything they want, John learnt from his mother and people like Mrs McLeod, Alan learnt from John. As for the other brothers, Scott is the king of breakfast, Virgil is the king of the grill and Gordon can make anything that doesn't need heat.

* * *

 **Notes:** Mallee Ned was a real pet ram from my childhood and yes he did bash in a door of a bird aviary (which was being used for chickens) to get at a bowl of wheat (which is bad for sheep, btw, it was put in there so he wouldn't get it), no one was in the birdcage at the time thankfully. A handsome ram, but a bunting bastard at the same time – you had to check to see where the ram was so you could get some things done around the house paddock.


End file.
